Mommy's little Bionic
by LBozzie
Summary: Chase is ill, left alone while everyone else, (EVEN LEO) gets to go on a mission. Unfair right? At least he has Tasha, maybe that's what Chase needs, a mom.


"But, but I'm mission leader! I have to go!" Chase protested weakly from the sofa. Mr Davenport shook his head.

"No Chase, you're too sick, plus Leo will be their mission leader for this one and-"

Chase shot up, "Leo? Leo over me! Are you serious? I-" Chase was interrupted by his own sneezing fit. Donald just chuckled.

"Just kidding, Chase. But seriously, Adam and Bree can handle this without you for once and if they don't, I'll help them from the lab." As soon as the words came out of Davenport's mouth he regretted them.

"Why can't I supervise them from the lab?" Chase wined

"I... I don't want it being contaminated..." Davenport muttered.

This didn't faze Chase, "please?" he begged with his puppy eyes, Davenport tried not to look into the hazel eyes. Then he smirked.

"The puppy eyes don't work when they're red and watery, Chase."

Chase scowled. "Damn."

"Just try and get some sleep, afterwards I'll come and look after you." At this point Tasha walked in and saw Chase on the sofa glaring at his father.

"Are you okay, Honey?" She asked him.

"No, Mr Davenport won't let me go on a mission because I'm... 'Ill'"

Tasha chuckled, "Well, you sure look the part, Sweetie." She smiled again as Chase stuffed his pillow over his head.

"I think it's another Bionic ability coming in." Davenport sighed. Chase glared at him again.

"What, the bionic ability to get sick all the time?" Davenport rolled his eyes.

"No, maybe it's your chip overloading... Or maybe it's Spike getting a new bionic ability."

"What? Spike can't get a bionic ability, he _is _a bionic ability!" Chase yelled.

Tasha stepped in to try and calm Chase down, "Or maybe you just have the flu"

"Yeah? Well-"

"Chase, just relax, I'm sure Tasha will look after you until I can reboot your chip."

Chase turned over on the couch and threw the blanket over his head. He knew he was being childish, but this shouldn't happen to him. He is a superhuman. A bionic genius. He's ill. He felt pathetic. After he heard some muffled talking from underneath his blanket he heard Mr Davenport walk away.

He could still feel Tasha's presence in the room because of his super senses but he still felt uncomfortable.

Tasha looked like a great mom, but did he really know what a 'mom' was? He, Adam and Bree never had one, so he didn't know what to expect. He knew he felt the most awkward around her too. Bree and Tasha bonded because they were the only females, Tasha loved to take care and coo over Adam and Leo was her son. The only person, well computer, she didn't get on with was Eddy.

Still, he never really got over Tasha's 'So they're robots?' comment. He was scared to get attached to her too, what if she wasn't what she said she was and was really working for Douglas?

After a few seconds more his oxygen supply started to run low so he lowered the blanket from his head and saw Tasha cooking something. As if she knew that he had finally come out from underneath his comforter she turned around. "I hope you like chicken soup, Chase." Chase just fumbled with the blanket. "Chase?"

He looked up and smiled, "yeah, it- it's my favourite." She smiled.

"I know that's not true Chase, your favourite is cheesy pepperoni and red hot chilli pizza." Chase looked at her in amazement. "Chase honey, don't look so surprised, I'm a mother, I have to memorize what everyone likes, Donald likes mild chicken curry, Adam likes Cookie dough ice cream on top of margarita pizza, Bree loves chilli dipped in chocolate and Leo likes chicken with pasta."

"Wow, and I thought I had an amazing memory." Chase sighed as he took a drink of water.

"Yeah, well, when you're a parent you'll understand."

Chase spat the water out and started coughing; Tasha ran over and patted him on the back. Chase was finally able to sputter out his reply, "I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Tasha chuckled under her breath, "yeah, I thought that too, but look at me now."

Chase ate his soup and when Tasha left the room he settled down and closed his eyes, 'maybe Tasha isn't as bad as I thought...'

A few moments later, Tasha leaned over and kissed his forehead, "night, Chase"

"Night Mom."

**Yes, I know I fell off the planet. I have exams and important study classes and I never found time to do any of this. I am still continuing with my other stories, Twists and Turns and Family Tree, they are still in progress. They will be completed in February time. hopefully this will keep my loyal readers happy until then. **

**Again, Sorry for not being... here!**

**LBozzie**


End file.
